Headache
by moonstone1987
Summary: Hope you like


Ok I thought I would write a story for Modern Family, I own no one, If I did I would be rich. Here you go.

Headache

By Moonstone1987

"I think it was so nice of your sister to take lily for the week so we can have it to are selves," Said Cam, to his partner Mitchell, as he got ready to leave for work, "I know and I finally, Have the week off ," he was said as he sneezed, "Oh Mitch you are not sick are you," "No it's just my allergies, are you sure," "yes," "I will see you later," he said as he kissed Cam, "And you have fun with Aunt Claire, daddy will pick you up on Monday," he said to Lily as he kissed her head and with that he was gone.

Later that day, Cam was waiting for Mitchell, to come home, He had a Surprise for him, After Claire came and got Lily that afternoon, He got on the phone and made reservation for 7:30 for two at there favorite restaurant, Mitchell just got home it had been a long day and he had a headache, "Hey you" said Cam, As Mitchell came thought the front door, "Hi Cam," "You look nice," "Why thank you" said Cam as He kissed Him, "Ok go take a shower and put on that blazer I love on you," "I have a surprise for you," "What is it" asked Mitchell, "Go get ready and you will see," So with that Mitchell when to take a shower, He did not have the heart to tell Cam, that he was not feeling well, He looked so excited, he did not want to disappoint him. So as he got ready he took some Tylenol, to help him get thought the evening.

Hey there handsome, said Cam when he saw Mitchell, Hey said Mitchell "so were are we going," "I am not telling, you ready," "Yeah," "Ok let's go I will drive," were are you taking me asked Mitchell ,"it's a surprise," Fifteen minutes later, Cam said close your Eyes, "why?"

"Just do as I say," "Ok," "are they closed" "yes," Ok now open them, Said Cam as he brought the car to a stop, "Oh my god," "this is were I took you on are first date," "I know I thought we would come here tonight," "It was fun," "they talked and laughed," After dinner Cam wanted to take a walk in a park near by, Mitchell did not want to his headache was getting worse, but he did not say anything, As they were walking Cam notice that Mitchell was quite, So asked said, Mitch, "yes Cam," "are you mad at me," "for wanting to talk a walk," "Oh no honey I am very happy to be walking with you," "Than why are you so quite," "I am sorry I am just tried," "Why did you not tell me, let's go home," said Cam taking Mitchell hand, and Leading him to the car, The car ride home was quite, Mitchell fell asleep on the way, When they got home, He woke up, "You ok," "yeah I think so." Ok let get you inside, said Cam.

When they got in Mitchell said, Ok I am going to go to bed, "I am going to go watch the sound of music," if that is ok, "Oh it on," "no I finally tape it," "You go to bed I will be in as soon as the movie is over," "No I think I will watch it with you," "Are you sure, yeah," Great Cam said as they got settle on the couch, Mitchell put his head in Cam's lap , Cam rubbed his back so he would relax, Mitchell tried to stay awake but fell asleep, Half way thought the movie Mitchell sat up really fast, "You ok" asked a very startled Cam, He never got to answered, He got sick all over himself, Cam grabbed the bowl they had popcorn in and held it in front of Mitchell, I am ok now, said Mitchell, as Cam rubbed his back, "What is the matter, is it your stomach," "No I have a bad Migraine headache," "I am sorry Cam, I am so sorry," "It's ok honey, Let's get you cleaned up." "stay here and I will go start the shower for you."

Cam went and ran the shower for him, Then he came back to the living room, ok let's get you to the bathroom, Said Cam as he picked up Mitchell, and carried him down the hall, He put him on the toilet and said, Ok let's get you undressed, "I can undress myself," "Ok honey I will go get Pj Pants for you," While Mitchell showered ,Cam cleaned up the mess in the living room and got the Pj's pants. When he was done, he went back to the bathroom check on Mitchell, "How you doing," "not good." When Mitchell got out of the shower he nearly fell, "Let me help you dry off," "Ok thanks," "Not a problem," When Mitchell was dry , "Can you help me dress," "sure," Cam helped him put on his shirt, than his pants. After he was dressed, Mitchell sat down on the toilet seat, "Hey you ok," "No I really hurt." "Why don't we get you to bed," "Give me a second," Here I will carry you, said Cam "Wait I am going to be sick again," Oh Poor Mitch, said Cam as he held his head while he got sick, When he was done, "Are you ok now asked Cam "Yeah I think so," All right here we go said Cam as he carried Mitchell, Down the hall, to the bedroom

When they got to the bedroom Cam put Mitchell, on the bed, "Here take this," "What is it," "Tylenol Pm Honey why did you not tell me that your head hurt," "Because you had such a nice evening planed and it was not that bad till I laid down. Said Mitchell, Oh honey "I would have understand," "I love you," "I love you too," "I am going to try to sleep," "Mitch what's wrong," asked Cam when he saw tears running down Mitchell's face. "I hurt so bad," Come here, said Cam holding his arms out to him, Shh it will be ok baby, oh my poor Mitchey said Cam as he rocked in his arms, When Mitchell was close to sleeping, Cam put him down and kissed his head, than said Ok call me if you needed me, I am going to take a shower , Ok said a sleepy Mitchell.

When Cam came back to the bedroom he, checked on Mitchell, "How you feeling," my head still hurts, he cried I am sorry said Cam as he kissed Mitchells head, "would you like me to hold you," "Please I would like that", Ok honey let me get settled, Said Cam as he got into bed. Come here you he said as he pulled Mitchell into his arms and held him, It hurts he cried, "I know I know, but I have you," all Mitchell did was cry, "oh Mitch don't cry it will be over soon, said Cam as he rubbed his back, Mitchell cried himself to sleep, before the night was over Mitchell got sick two more times The next morning when They woke up Cam asked how are you feeling better much better, Good I am glade, "Thank you for getting me thought the night," Not a problem, you did it for me last week remember. Said Cam kissing Mitchell, "Oh yeah that's right," "Ok now let's enjoy are week."

What do you guys think, good, bad, don't give up your day job let me know what you think in your reviews.


End file.
